vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
スキキライ (Suki Kirai)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin Act 2 and Kagamine Len Power |producers = HoneyWorks: * Gom (music, arrangement, lyrics) * Yamako (illustration) * ziro (video) * Bravo Yamada (special thanks) |links = }} Background "Like, Dislike" is an original song by HoneyWorks and is one of their most notable songs. It was uploaded to YouTube on July 31, 2012. This is the 2nd song in the Love & Hate Series. After the events of "Nakimushi Kareshi", where Len is dumped by Miku, he has a crush on Rin. Rin wonders whether she returns his feelings. In the end, she realizes his sweetness and accepts his feelings. The panda and white bear shown in the song later had cameo appearances in other HoneyWorks' Kagamine duet songs such as "Sakura to boku to ano ko to hshs kimochi" and "Taketori Overnight Sensation". This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the albums Hatsukoi Note and Rokugen Astrology, which include remixes of the song; Vocalodream; VOCALOID Duet Collection; Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album; and Kagaminext. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. I can't stop it Love-Hate You're such a weirdo sometimes, Butting heads and holding hands, intertwined fromage Hate may be a coinflip away, but for now we're in love it never ends Love-Hate Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = |category = Human cover |singer = Soraru, |description = }} |category = Human cover |singer = ASK, |description = }} |category = Human cover |singer = 96Neko, Shairu |description = }} |category = Human cover |singer = Apol, |description = }} |category = Human cover; Parody |singer = Kony |description = A parody version sung by Kony, inspired by the popular meme Yaranaika?}} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Magical Mirai 2013 *Magical Mirai 2014 Games Gallery Yumemiru Panda.jpg|Rin's Yumemiru Panda module for the song "Suki Kirai", designed by Yamako. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Koisuru Shirokuma.jpg|Len's Koisuru Shirokuma module for the song "Suki Kirai", designed by Yamako. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Suki_kirai_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|Yamako's loading screen, for the song "Suki Kirai". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". Yumemiru Panda PDArcade FT.jpg|Rin's Yumemiru Panda module for the song "Suki Kirai", designed by Yamako. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Koisuru Shirokuma PDArcade FT.jpg|Len's Koisuru Shirokuma module for the song "Suki Kirai", designed by Yamako. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links * Official Art * Official Art 2 * Official Art 3 (for the Giga-P remix) * Spotify (Magical Mirai 2014) * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * Pixiv Encyclopedia * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert